The Tale of the Literall Stars
by girl-that-waited-boy-who-ran
Summary: Clara wants the Doctor to be happy again. He wants Amelia back. (11/Amy Clara/Rory)
1. Gone, But Not Dead

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Clara asked as she tilted her head. She skipped around the console room to where the Doctor was standing. "Clever boy? What is it?"

The Doctor had been notably depressed for the last few months, ever since they saved Hila. His face seemed cold, and he barely smiled at all. No more jokes and sarcastic comments. No more "Geronimo". No more interesting adventures.

"Doctor, you've been like this for weeks! What's wrong?" She exclaimed.

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and sat down. "It's just not the same." Clara sat next to him, trying to think of a topic to open him up. She finally thought of whom he mentioned quite too often. "Them... The ginger and the dirty blonde, what were they like?" Her eyes became warm and inviting, encouraging him to talk to her.

"Her... S-she was stubborn and witty with her words. Brave and kind. She was fantastic. He, the dirty blonde, was nice, forgiving, and playful. I always liked them, especially the ginger. I miss them, so very much..." The Doctor covered his face with his hands.

"He seems like my type." Clara murmured, before quickly getting up and running towards the center of the console room. She typed a few lines of date, place, and time, and pulled the Wibbly lever.

"How did you learn-" The Doctor started.

"While you were gone." Clara interrupted. The Tardis continued in flight, but now to a new destination.

To a certain graveyard. Where a certain ginger sacrificed herself to be with the one she loved.

The Doctor opened his eyes to be in the exact spot he was in when Amy died.

"Come along, Pond, please." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Raggedy man," Amy said, turning around. "Good-" She was pushed by Clara and now on the ground.

"Bye Clever Boy." Clara said, and vanished. Amy and the Doctor's mind set was immediately changed. Clara and Rory had fallen in love. Amy never knew Rory. The Doctor never knew Clara. River was still there, a descendent of Clara and Rory. The angel disappeared.

"Come along, Song, Pond." And he lead them into the Tardis.


	2. Not to Remember

The Doctor ran to the place where he and Amy were sitting before. He wanted to grab the leftover materials form while hanging out with Amy. She was waiting in the TARDIS, in her room. _Book, basket, blanket- what's this?_

A page from the book was torn out. For once, the Doctor decided to read it.

_Hello Chin Boy._

_You probably don't remember me. I'm Clara Oswald. Your impossible girl._

_I couldn't stand to see you sad, so that's why I'm with Rory Williams now._

_Scratch what I said about my name. I'm Clara Williams._

_I hope you are happy. I sure am. Rory is perfect to me. Such a gentleman, isn't he?_

_I'm in 1938. It's nice here. Really. I'm content with myself._

_Just do me one favour._

_Be happy._

_Oh, and,_

_Run you clever boy. And remember me._

_CW_

_..._

__The Doctor had now run back to the TARDIS, where Amy was sitting patiently, a bit teary eyed. He ran into the console room and saw her on the chair. The Doctor kneeled down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"River. She, she left. Said she had to find someone," Amy explained. "But I'm fine, really."

"I hope you are, Amelia. I really do." The Doctor said with caring eyes. He pushed a few buttons, pulled a few levers, and off they went.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked. "Where?"

"To the literall stars." The Doctor answered. Amy laughed.

"We'll just stay here for a while, and go to sleep."

"Alright, if you say so." Amy smiled. The Doctor faced her. Oh, now he remembered. The afterword by Clara. He remembered all about her and Rory, but not so much Rory. He felt loved. Clara was protecting him, from loneliness and depression by giving his Amelia back.

He loved Amelia's red hair. It stood out in crowds, so he could always spot her. Her hair was also smooth, sleek, and washed. It always fell perfectly on her shoulders and back. And her eyes, inquisitive, curious. Blue, green, and hazel, mixed. They always expressed her feelings for her. They were wide, just large. And her personality. Hell of that she had. She was feisty, but also charming and sweet. Kind, brave, unique. She knew how to make the Doctor feel better, and more human. She challenged him, of course. She was clever and intelligent. Just magnificent.

"What are you staring at?" Amelia asked. "What? What is it?"

"Just thinking. You do it too." He walked over to her and poked her nose. Amelia giggled and watched as he went down a corridor, to the kitchen probably. "I'm making fish fingers and custard. Want any?" He inquired.

"Sure." Amelia nodded and walked over to the doors of the TARDIS.


	3. An Incident and Memories

Amy opened the TARDIS doors to see cascades of stars, solar flares and supernovas far far away. It was magical, like most things with the Doctor were. She stuck her head out of the TARDIS and looked around, a small smile on her face. Amy gripped the TARDIS doors and leaned out further, invested in the twinkling lights and blue traces in the black space. Further and further she leaned, and Amy suddenly fell out, screaming in the process. "DOCTOR!" She screeched. Amy hung onto one of the panels on the right door, struggling to hold on.

The Doctor immediately dropped the plastic bowl of custard, hearing Amelia's scream. "AMELIA!" He yelled back. He ran as fast as he could through the corridors, wondering what happened. When the Doctor reached the console room, he saw the hands of his Amelia, just barely gripping the panel on the door. One hand slipped off. "Hold on Amy! I'm here!" He shouted. The Doctor ran to the doors of the TARDIS, grabbing Amelia's hand and reeling her in. He had pulled on her arm quite hard, causing her to fall on top of the Doctor. Her red hair was wild, scattered around the Doctor's head. Her eyes were widened and were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Doctor." She apologized, and rolled off of him, now laying on the floor.

"It's alright, Amelia." The Doctor said, laying down next to her. Amy turned her head toward him. "You might want to clean up the custard." She said, smiling. "How did you know about that?" The Doctor asked while Amy laughed. "I heard the custard spill." They both giggled. The Doctor stood up and closed the doors of the TARDIS. "Don't do that again." He ordered kindly. Amy nodded. And she didn't do it again.

The Doctor and Amelia swung their legs back and forth, staring at the stars. Their legs were outside the police box. Amy dipped her fish finger in custard and bite a chunk out of it. "You know," Amy looked at the Doctor, "Fish custard isn't too bad." The Doctor smiled. "It's delicious." The Doctor stated.

"Very delectable." Amy agreed playfully and nodded. "Thanks, again." The Doctor shook his head. "No problem. Anything for my Waited One."

"I've missed this." Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "The 'no-worries' feeling. Oh, remember when we saved the Star Whale?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Technically, you saved him. I almost killed him..." The Doctor muttered. "Guess what?" Amy inquired.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Gotcha." Amy said, smiling slightly and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I should've seen that coming." The Doctor said. "Yep, you should've." Amy said, popping the 'P' in yep.

_"I've missed this Amelia. My Amelia."_ The Doctor thought_. "But now She's back."_


End file.
